marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin's Trophy Room
The Vault, also known as Odin's Trophy Room is a underground vault holding all of Odin's prized possessions and spoils of war, such as The Orb of Agamotto, The Infinity Gauntlet, The Casket of Ancient Winters, The Eternal Flame, The Tablet of Life and Time, and The Warlocks Eye. Items Fake Infinity Gauntlet The Gauntlet grants the bearer infinite power over reality through the use of the six Infinity Stones embedded in it. The Gauntlet on display is the right hand where as Thanos has the left Gauntlet in his possession. Hela claimed that it was a fake when she saw it and pushed it off of its stand. Tablet of Life and Time The text written on the Tablet of Life is actually a chemical formula, the “Lifeline Formula,” which augments its user into a superior being, the best of their species. Tuning Fork Another treasure of Odin's Trophy Room is the Tuning Fork. The Fork can be used locate where magic is being used, or dangers to the world. It can be, however, blocked by other powerful magic users (i.e. Asgardian sorceress Enchantress) to keep their location secret. Eternal Flame Also known as the Eternal Flame of Destruction, this mystical flame was stolen from Surtur by Odin and his brothers to prevent the demon and enemy of Asgard from lighting his sword and starting a war that could end the Norse Gods of Asgard. It was also used by Hela, Goddess of Death, to reanimate an army of ancient Asgardian warriors and her giant wolf, Fenris. The Warlock's Eye The Warlock’s eye, is a mystical weapon stolen by Thor and the Warrior’s Three from Harokin, an Asgardian enemy of Thor in the comics. Its cinematic backstory is unknown. Casket of Ancient Winters The Casket is powered by a limitless supply of magical energy. When used, it releases a blast of powerful arctic weather that is capable of freezing anything in its path; killing humans and immobilizing Asgardians. The Casket can only be used and handled by a Frost Giant; anyone else who attempts to open it would be burnt by the powerful cold aura that surrounds it. Its magic is also strong enough to temporarily disrupt the powers of Odin. The Casket was used by the Frost Giants in an attempt to take over the Nine Realms, starting with Earth in the realm of Midgard. When the Frost Giants are defeated by Odin, the All-Father takes the casket back to Asgard for safekeeping. He later displays it to his two young sons; Thor and Loki, when he is telling them stories about the war with the Frost Giants. Prior to Thor's coronation as the new king of Asgard, the Casket is almost stolen by several Frost Giants who have managed to enter the vault. The theft is sensed and stopped by Odin who calls the Destroyer to kill the thieves. Later, Loki discovered that he could handle the casket without being harmed. He uses it most notably to freeze Heimdall. The casket also temporarily disrupts Odin's magic; causing Loki's true Frost Giant physical characteristics (blue skin and red eyes) to appear. Former Items Tesseract Johann Schmidt claimed that the Tesseract had been the jewel of Odin's treasure room. After the Avengers' defeat of Loki, the Tesseract was returned to Odin's care and placed back in the Trophy Room. It is believed that the cube was left on Earth during the war with the Jotuns for yet unknown reasons. Schmidt broke in to a Nordic church and opened a tomb looking for the Tesseract. He takes a clear cube from the deceased's hands and shatters it on the floor, then proceeds to a secret compartment on the wall carving of Yggdrasill, the world tree. He pushes a snake's (Níðhöggr) eye and removes the Cosmic Cube from the wall. He later develops weapons using the Tesseract's energy. When recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., the Tesseract was again experimented on in an attempt to create weapons. However, a mechanism was created by Erik Selvig under Loki's influence that allowed Loki to teleport to Earth. Loki stole the Tesseract and used it to open a portal above New York for the Chitauri army. At the conclusion of the battle Thor and Loki used the Tesseract to return to Asgard. It was then used to repair the Bifrost and then returned to the treasure room. Along with the Odinforce, the Tesseract is the most powerful force in Asgard. Mjölnir Before Thor was trusted with the mighty hammer, Mjölnir was placed in the Vault. It was present in the Vault when Odin took his young sons Thor and Loki to the Vault. Odin later entrusted Mjölnir The Destroyer The Destroyer, when not in use, is kept in the Vault, and its duty is to protect the treasures of Odin's Trophy Room. The Destroyer was destroyed on Earth by Thor and it is unknown if a replacement was created. Sutur's Crown After Thor defeated Surtur, he returned to Asgard with Sutur's Crown and had the guards place it in Odin's Vault. Category:Thor culture Category:Locations